Candles
by AmosPixxX
Summary: "I felt myself started to break, the vibrating feeling in my bones where telling me I was trembling. It felt like my lungs were shrinking and I started to breathe a bit heavier, and my timidity started to push through; I was terrified." NOT Slaven... Not yet at least...
1. Chapter 1: The fear

"Well well well Raven. Long time, no see" His voice slithered around my body as I was bonded and blindfolded against a cold stone wall, completely defenseless, completely immobile "Slade…" I growled "What do you want from me?" I spat out, hoping I could stall long enough for someone to save me. I heard a small chuckle and felt his hot breath hit against the nape of my neck "What I want is simple… I want you" he purred. He ripped my leotard in half down the middle leaving my chest in a measly black bra. He placed his hand on my chest and started to caress my breast. All I could do was bite my lip in an attempt to suppress my moans.

"My, what a beautiful body you have" He whispered and started to move down a little further "Enough of this…" I growled out again. I felt myself started to break, the vibrating feeling in my bones where telling me I was trembling. It felt like my lungs were shrinking and I started to breathe a bit heavier, and my timidity started to push through; I was terrified.

"My, what a sexy voice you have" and with every word his hand moved further and further over my squirming weak body "these blockers sure are useful" He murmured. He bent down and kissed my neck while his hands traveled to my lower regions. My body stiffened and I clenched my teeth trying to hide my fear, anger and lust. "Hmmm, I'm just waiting for your demon side to let loose, it would be a fun ride, no?" I growled again and attempted to bite him since my hands were tied above me "Let me go you pig!" I yelled while thrashing my body around as if it were some type of defense mechanism and would do damage.

He chuckled huskily and snuck his hand under my leotard and started rubbing my clit "I don't intend to". Shit, this was bad "S-stop!" "You know you like it". I bit my lips and squeezed my legs close together and tried to knee him, but to his advantage, I kept on failing "My dear Raven, I'm not going to hurt you. I just simply want some… fun" He whispered huskily into my ear.

"I hope you burn in Hell!"

"I'll be seeing you there" He removed my cloak and scattered it across the floor. I continued to tremble and the low temperature in this room weren't helping either. "c-cold…" I managed to choke out. He sighed and got up from his position and left me there only to come back with a large dark blue comforter that… looked like mine. "Here, I don't want you shivering when I ravish you. It annoys me".

He started to remove belt and I squeezed my eyes shut, praying to God that I would be saved by someone. I felt him hover over my body and throw the covers on us "It is a bit… chilly. No?" I opened my eyes to his face. Not bad looking, he looked a lot younger than what I thought he was. He hardly had any wrinkles only a light scar on his right eyes, he had icy blue eyes, with such a feisty gaze. His silver hair hovered slightly above his eyes and almost framed his long slender jaw. All in all, he had very nice features.

My eyes continued to travel up and down his body admiring every dent and muscle line on his body. "Like what you see?" "Shut up" He chuckled and started to tug at my clothing. Well, it gave me some piece of mind know that I wasn't about to get raped by an ugly monster.

He started to kiss the crook of my neck and travel down towards the valley of my breast. "You know Raven; I meant it when I said I wasn't going to hurt you. But, if you give me a reason too, I will" He kissed my lips and I stiffened up trying to pull away from him. That was until he grabbed my breast and started to tug at my nipples enough for me to gasp, which allowed room for his tongue to enter. His hands continued up and down my body. Soon everything was off and I was exposed.  
"How about this… I'll make you a deal, I won't take you, not here at least, but whenever ever I want you to, you have to please me"

"Why should I take this deal or even believe you?"

"Because I'm asking. Come on Raven, I know how precious virginity is for you, the only evidence of purity you have left…" 

I gave him a deadly glare as I felt the hate start to boil in my abdomen. "Lies, you said 'not here AT LEAST" I mimicked with a growl "Cute…" He started and fisted his hand in my hair "It still doesn't answer my question." And with that he tugged at my hair and I let out a small cry of pain.

"You have great hair by the way" He said as he started to remove the rest of my clothing with his free hand

"Raven!" I heard a familiar voice on echo on the walls of this room.

I attempted to look to the side but was held tight by Slade's deadly grip. "You have one more chance Raven. Or I kill your friends"  
his voice seemed to slither like a snake on the ground and his body seemed so silent and distant when I knew how close it is. It was terrifying.

"Fine, just don't hurt them." I said with defeat. He took up the chains that restricted me and he hit me in the back. I kneeled on the ground trying to collect the air that was knocked out of me "Blow out all the candles, birthday girl. You're too old to be so shy" He whispered to me. I heard a snap and next thing I knew, I was unconscious…

**Hai! I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm currently in the middle of another fanfiction I Can't Help Myself, so this is my break story for when I get tired of writing I Can't Help Myself. Anywhore, I won't be posting this so much, but IF you really liked this chapter then I'll post a lot more :) Stay Beautiful~**

**-J.C (Not Jesus Christ)**


	2. Chapter 2: The 24 hours after

**2/22/14**

**Good day ladies and gents, I have here another chapter for you. I'm glad to see a few people like the story, so here you go. My treat to you :3**

I woke up the next morning with wires attached to my chest and temples in what I presume to be the hospital bay (where else? Don't answer that) I sat up slowly trying not to worsen the killer headache I already had and caressed my head softly to try and alleviate the pain.

"You feeling ok?" I looked to the side to see Cyborg standing next to me on the computer system, worry ran through his voice as his question slid out of his mouth. "Yeah, I just have a bit of a headache…" I said in my usual monotone voice. "How long have I been out?"

"24 hours. It seems like you hit yourself pretty hard. You had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing severe. We had Star change you and take you here to see if you had some kind of trauma."

I looked down at my body to see myself changed into gray pants and t-shirt. "Jeez, she couldn't have dressed me more accordingly? I could blend in with this…" I said trying to lighten the mood in the room. Cyborg chuckled and walked up to me. A relieved sigh came out of the metal man's body and he laid a hand on my shoulder "Everything seems fine. I'm glad you're okay" He said with a smile. I nodded my head and gave a small smile in return. I can always count on him for anything… Food, comfort, technology, or just any problem and he was there… He's honestly the best brother I've never had. He left me in the room finally to relax and watch t.v while I rested. I leaned back against the pillow. Closing my eyes I started to think of the titans. I don't know where I'd be right now if I didn't have them.

I'd probably be out in the streets living off of rats, I'd probably in Hell with some evil ugly demon lord with his nasty dogs and servants.( Sometimes I feel really bad for Persephone…) Or I feel like I would be the villain. The one who tormented people and took lives. Living in shameless gluttony. Taking everything that wasn't mine and more.

A sigh escaped my lips and I turned over in the cot "Maybe I should rest some more" I said to myself. _But I'm tired of sleeping! _An annoyed sigh came out of my mouth as I sat back up. "It's no use staying in here all day." I hopped off the bed and silently crept through the hallways. Looking left and right trying to make sure I wasn't going to get caught. God forbid Robin caught me sneaking out of the medical bay. I could just imagine it… "Raven, you NEED to rest. You need your energy blah blah blahh..."

I finally reached my room and let myself in, I changed into my usual clothes and looked up at the mirror, carefully examining the bruises and scratches along my legs. I felt my arms and how the tenderness of the bruised spots felt. I felt the long callous like bumps along my arms indicating that they were small scratches… All of sudden flashes of last night sprung into my head.

_Blow out all the candles Raven…_

His words rang through my head like an old church bell and I shivered as I remember his touch. I remember it so vaguely that it feels like he's actually here touching me. I hear ripping of clothes and feel his hot breath against my neck.

"_You're too old to be so shy_…" I whispered quoting him.

"So you do remember?" I jumped at the chilling voice that lingered from across the room and swerved my body in the direction. I look around the room. "Show yourself!" I say demandingly with a slight quiver in my voice and still… _nothing._

_That's odd _I thought to myself. "Hello?" _nothing_. I heard a knock come from my door "What?" I yelled out; annoyed. "Raven, it's me Robin" _fuck._ I can hear the seriousness behind his voice and I could feel his questions surfing up and bubbling at the peak of his mind. I know him all too well…

"Ugh, Robin, I'm not in the mood for one of you mysteriously famous James Bonds questions where you go ahead and attempt to interrogate me. I'm honestly physically or psychologically not ready for that. So please, go away." I said from behind the door. I feared opening that door right now, because if I did I would have to face him, face the questions and the rest of the world…

I heard his frustrated sigh from behind the door and the sharp breath he took in "But that's the best time to ask… Look, I understand that you've been through a lot in the past couple of days but this is when your guard is down. This is a time where I can get something that can help us and you."

"Sounds convincing, but no thanks."

His stressed out heart weighed me down, but I would not give Robin the pleasure of my secrets… secrets? Why would that be a secret?

"I need to meditate. GO AWAY" A defeated sigh was heard and I knew he gave up. "You have until tomorrow, prepare yourself" I gave thanks to my prayers that have been answered and crawled to my bed. I sat in my usual meditation position and attempted to clear my mind from this 24 hour events.

I began to chant "Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos" My mind began drift off and darkness engulfed me. Stars formed and rocks centered themselves in the air.  
I opened my eyes only to be faced with my colorful selves.

"Hiya!"

"Hello…"

"Yo!"

I was greeted accordingly seeing the smiles, frowns, and stoicness (A/N: I know it's not a word) of my emotions. I walked up to the middle of my emotions, most of them looked at me with a questioning look, others didn't, but none the less- "Why have you summoned us here?" Said my knowledge.

I turned around and looked her straight in the eyes "We need to talk"

**Next Chapter: The Conference. Will hopefully be posted by March 1****st****(ish) that's my goal at least. **


End file.
